


Divine Tongue

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [11]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Ball Sucking, Come Licking, F/M, Fingering, Nipple_Rub, handjob, rusty trombone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: King Nacho always thought she was good with her tongue when it came to kissing. But really, she's exceptionally skilled with it elsewhere...
Relationships: King Nacho/Lady Catterly
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Divine Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts).



"Mmmm."

Lady Catterly purred into the canine's mouth as he rubbed the back of her head as they kissed passionately. Her tongue working expertly around in his mouth, his near-silent moans reverberating in her mouth. King Nacho always said she did good with her tongue when they kissed, but he didn't know she was even better down south, and not just his cock and balls, either. They pulled away and booped noses together, basking in each other's warmth and the smooth feel of their bodies together.

She's heard quite a lot about the Rusty Trombone and was shown how it went down step-by-step from a few friends of hers and decided this would be the time to put it to use.

"Are you ready, deary? I promise this next greatest feeling will blow your mind, and your load."

Grinning sweetly, he licked a patch of saliva up her cheek, prompting her to playfully paw at his snout and pin him down, her breasts squished against his chiseled chest.

"Heh, what do you have in mind, babe?" He asked. His tail wagged in anticipation of what the aristocat's going to do with him. When she took over for the night, anything is possible. For some reason though, whatever she had planned was sure to have him begging for release soon.

"You'll find out soon enough~." Lady Catterly murred with a wry grin as she lowered down in front of his pecs. She scratched and rubbed his pecs, soft paws gracefully tracing circles around his hardened nipple as they went. As she twired the left between her fingers, she pinched and pulled on the other, alternating between squeezing one at random every few seconds.

The Anubis Ruler stroked her ears as she worked on his chest, he loved it when she played around with his chest like that, especially when she started using her skilled tongue. He let out a low shaky moan as her tongue flicked both his buds while she scratched his belly and sides. Happy whines escaped his muzzle, his legs twitching sporadically from her massaging his stomach. 

The paw playing with her ears made her purr softly as she suckled on his swollen nipple. Her tongue danced around the areola, further keeping the erect skin pebble up before moving to the other to do the same. It didn't take very long for her to realize from Nacho's slightly labored breathing that her tail was unconsciously rubbing against his crotch. Him getting this hard from her just playing with his nipples never happened before as she'd have him in her mouth before he was fully hard, must be envisioning what erotic things was she to do with him, huh?

Catterly was going to enjoy this.

Unlatching from his chest, the feline drew him into another kiss as he tenderly groped her mammaries. She hummed into the kiss as her nipples were given the same treatment a few moments before they parted and the canine was laid down again. 

His chest fluttered as she went further, coming face-to-face with his manhood standing solid, a dead of pre at the tip. Her paws wrap around it, firmly but slowly stroking it from base to tip. She relished in hearing him mumble her name when she leaned in to kiss the tip before moving on to his pair. Cupping those in one paw, she planted her nose right into it and took a big whiff as she massaged it. The musky, sweet, and sweaty scent from his sack and below made her lick her lips and sliver out a small meow. She gave them a small peck before hooking up his legs to gain access to her destination.

From feeling her hot breath against his ass made his hole twitch. This is new, what is she thinking of doing down there past where she usually went. What is this lovely feline going to do? His tail thumped vigorously against the bed, he couldn't wait, whatever it was.

"Excited, are we?" 

His almost frantic nodding and his tail wildly tapping the mattress confirmed it. "Hehe, apparently so."

King Nacho felt his ass being spread open and felt his sack shrivel partially from her nose pressing flat into his hole, sniffing it. The ordeal felt pretty weird, getting eaten out by your lover while she jerked you off. He was open to the possibility of coming true in a moment as Lady Catterly is so feisty in bed. The kinks she had in store was one of the few things he actually feared each time she came in leather wear or with a bag full of toys. Besides that, she was a petite and fond kitten all around.

"My goodness, such a divine smell. I see now why you canines partake in such an activity. I can only imagine the taste, though."

"Well, we do take care to clean down there very well. Even the most well-taken care of butt can give off an appealing scent, we canines have that specialty."

"I see." She replied. "Then I say it's time I test out how well you taste, then."

With that being said, she dragged her tongue up across his hole, the tangy flavor of musk stinging her taste buds. The faint sound of a squeak perked her ears up. The taste made her hum before she went in again, swiping her tongue to the left, to the right, and jabbed it into the center. Barely suppressed moans sound from the Anubis Ruler above, he must not have completely seen this coming.

Lady Catterly wrapped her paw around the base of his length as she licked all around his hole to loosen it up for further exploration. Then, she flicked her tongue at the center of his anus, every jab of her tongue going in centimeter by centimeter as she started jerking the canine's cock. In the midst of that, the warm thing pulsated in her paw from her tongue slowly working its way inside of him. 

"Juuust like that, baby - nnh! Your tongue is even more formidable down there, what with you - _mmh_ \- slurping away at my hole." King Nacho breathed. The combined feeling of his hole being ravaged and getting jerked off made his eyes start to roll up in his head, it felt incredible. Oh, how she flitted that warm, sandpaper-like tongue in and out of his entrance each time her paw reached his tip to squeeze or twist it, before wiggling her tongue around to stretch him further.

The aristocat would've voiced his ecstasy-filled compliment if not for the mouthful of asshole smothering her. Instead, she simply blew a puff of air at his wet hole, causing it to twitch and undulate. She plunged right into it just as the sound of whining filled her perked ears. Her mouth curled into a smile as she finally got her tongue through, the slimy muscle wiggling the tight area inside to wet it.

To up the ante, she managed to grab ahold of his balls, albeit it looking kind of awkward, given their position. The blue canine moaned her name over and over again as his inner places were breached by the very tongue that was inches away from his prostate, his dick stroked firmer and faster. He kept his arms behind his head, not wanting to lose control and spoil the fun.

Getting closer now, she can almost taste it, besides the thin sweaty semen flavor in Nacho's anal caverns. She pushed further, burying her nose flush to his perineum right under the genitals, her tongue coming in contact with something solid, and felt him jolt and groan. 

She hit it, barely. Moaning softly, she started lapping at what little of his spot she could get as she squeezed his balls and stroked him at the head, faster than before. Her timed strokes turning into recklessly rubbing around the tip as she tongue-fucked him deep. He could no longer keep himself still as he occasionally thrusted into her paw. From seeing his tongue hanging from his open mouth, hearing his heavy panting, and his eyes half-lidden, he was almost there. She switched places with the paw lightly pinching his balls and sucked on them. As the aristocat licked and sucked his pair, her finger, with no resistance, plunge effortlessly into his asshole before he had time to register something else prodding at his hole.

The sudden penetration crashing into his spot once again, his teeth clenched at the new sensation that sent a large wave of pleasure slamming into him, coursing a loud moan from him. To Lady Catterly's surprise, that got him right to his peak. "O-oh, Ye-hess! King Nacho, likes..."

She pulled off his throbbing sack to witness his cock pulsate in her paw and shoot thick globs of cum all over his chest. The rest of it dripped in thick rivulets on to his navel. His tense body softened right as his last load spilled from his impressively sized cock and began to soften. Not one to waste, Catterly immediately gets started on swiping up the alabaster seed splashed all over his torso, trilling happily at the salty taste before going down to his naval and licking up the fluids leaking down his thighs.

After that, she crawled back up beside her doggy lover and wrapped her arms around his neck. He coiled an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer as he pulled the blanket over them.

"That was very delightful, Nacho deary. I hope you've enjoyed it." The feline purred, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"I enjoyed it very much, my little queen." King Nacho whispered back before running his tongue along the top of her head, humming softly to her purring into his neck as she drifted into sleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he reached behind her to the nightstand and plucked up his phone. He typed a hasty message to his descendant and put it back, a small grin plastered on his muzzle as he too fell asleep with his lover in his arms.

_Wait until Miguel hears about this._

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't, who will?


End file.
